nicktoonsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
6 games that will save the Wii U
Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi: Teen Team Time: It's been a long world tour for Puffy AmiYumi, one of Japan's best rock groups. All they want to do is take a breather, but Harmony, the girls' number one fan, won't let them. When Ami and Yumi refuse to cater to Harmony's whim, the crazed blonde takes matters into her own hands - by stealing their diminutive manager Kaz and the most awesome superheroes! Now Ami and Yumi must use their new powers - and what's left of their music - to recover their heroes, find Harmony and rescue Kaz. Without any of them, Puffy AmiYumi may be doomed! Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: Kaznapped is a single-player platformer based on the Cartoon Network series "Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi". Controlling and using Ami and Yumi's unique abilities (Ami can use telekinesis and hypnotize, while Yumi plays guitar and lifts heavy objects), the player battles through six worlds of three areas each (with another world revealed when the game is complete). Along their way Ami and Yumi will encounter a series of puzzles which only a certain skill can solve, Kaz-bots created by Harmony and Evil men. Bejeweled Y: Bejeweled Y is set with the Brotherhood launching a full-scale invasion on Earth. The Hexicans infiltrate the operation by dressing up as an Indian Rabbid and following them to Earth in order to stop their plans of taking over the foreign planet. The game is based around party-style multiplayer gameplay, and beyond the opening introduction the plot disappears, even going so far to not include an ending sequence or automatic "end-of-game" credits roll. The Life and Times of Jordan Spivey: Jordan Spivey and friends must travel through 4 different worlds by completing missions and exploring the area around them to bring happiness back to the kingdoms of Monkitropolis and Kongri-la. Throughout, they also need to complete some traditional Obstacle Course levels to unlock certain areas. T-Rated Games Bejeweled X: Villains from all realms are becoming stronger and stronger — something which was not supposed to happen. As a result, all realms are in danger. The warriors are foretold to eventually clash in a crater found in Edenia in an epic battle of such proportions, it will bring about The End of the World as We Know It. As the combatants fight, a pyramid rises from the ground without warning, and the tip bursts into flames, attracting the warriors' curiosity to see what's at the top. The combatants fight one another to get to the top, while Blaze — the firespawn that was created by the Taboadas to destroy as many fighters as possible in order to save the realms from the prophecised Armageddon — reveals himself. The final battle has begun; which warrior will stand upon the rest as the mightiest warrior of all? Spongebob's GameCube Collection: Relive the Nintendo Gamecube! With awesome games and partying, you might be so happy, you just might explode! And if you need a break from the action, head over to the Extras section and check out movies, illustrations, and comics featuring Nickelodeon's signature character. Bejeweled Twist (2014): EJ celebrates his 100th anniversary by blazing his way onto the next-generation consoles, with his first adventure set in the human world. Featuring interactive 3D environments and a large cast of returning and new characters, get ready for the reinvention of the Hexicans, in their most intense, high velocity escapade to date.